Safe And Sound
by tigra.grece
Summary: Que se passe t'il quand Sherlock rentre a Baker Street après "the fall". Comment réagis John, qu'est que Sherlock va découvrir par rapport a John. Est-ce qu'ils vont pouvoir être ensemble "en sécurité et ensemble"


Note de l'auteur : Petie precision : J'accepte bien entendue toutes les reviews qu'on me donne même celles qui sont critiques et bien sur je les lis,je ne le prend pas mal, suite aux reviews, je fais efforts pour montré que je peux me débrouillé un peu seule sans toujours demandé de l'aide

C'est vrai que des fois je ne me relis pas forcement bien, et je trouve que cela fait français car généralement j'écris comme je parle donc voila, je m'excuse d'avance

Et puis j'explique le pourquoi du comment je fais ca avant chaque début de fic que je publie sachant que je continue a en faire un peu sur tout, vu que j'en ai en suspens et d'autres en cours de production.

Peut-être dans un futur proche si je vois que je n'arrive plus tellement a progressé seule, je ferais appel a une bêta.

Egalement si vous n'aimez pas mon style d'ecriture vous pouvez toujours fermé ma fanfic et en lire d'autres :)

Disclamer : Sherlock BBC - univers et personnage ne sont malheureusement pas ma propriété.

Pairing : John/Sherlock

Ceci est une SongFic basé sur la chanson de "Safe and Sound".

En Italique ce sont les paroles de la chanson & en Gras ce sont ce que les personnes disent.

_POV Sherlock _

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, I'll never let you go_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

Cela faisait quelques jours que j'étais revenu à Baker Street après un an de fausse mort.

Je me rappelle les larmes qui ont coulé quand je suis arrivé et que je lui ai dit **"Je suis de retour, John**" il m'a également frappé et il s'est rendu compte que j'étais bel et bien réel.

Un peu plus tard il m'a dit **"j'aimerais que tu sois avec moi dans mon lit pour que je m'assure que tu sois bien vivant le lendemain, car je vais plus te lâcher d'une seconde maintenant et surtout je veux savoir si je ne rêve pas encore."**

On a dormi plusieurs nuits d'affilé dans le même lit, ou il était collé à moi et a me serrer pour être sûr que j'étais toujours la. Mais petit a petit on essayait de reprendre notre train de vie avec John, mais je savais qu'il restait tendu par rapport à moi.

C'est alors que j'ai décidé d'en savoir plus en hackant son ordi au bout de quelques tentatives j'ai trouvé son mot de passe et c'était mon nom, je suis resté surpris.

Et j'ai vu un fichier qui se nommait "Lettre a tout le monde" je l'ai ouvert et j'ai commencé a le lire :

**"Si vous lisez cette lettre c'est que vous êtes arrivé a ouvrir mon pc et que je serais mort.**  
**J'ai décidé de mettre fin a ma vie, après un an sans Sherlock à mes cotes .**  
**Je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans lui, il me manque énormément.**  
**J'aurais tellement envie de lui dire ce que je ressentais quand il était encore en vie, je l'aimais et je l'aime encore. J'ai été intoxiqué par sa présence. Même si des fois il pouvait être insupportable, mais il me rappelait sans cesse que depuis que je le connais il m'est arrivé pleins de choses et je ne les regrette pas.**

**Et enfin j'avoue que je ne suis pas Hetero mais bisexuel.**

**Maintenant je vais aller chercher mon rasoir et essayé pour la quatrieme fois, car les autres fois, Mycroft m'en as empêché. Mais la aujourd'hui personne ne peut m'en empêché. Je vais peux être allé rejoindre enfin la personne que j'aime et enfin resté avec lui.**

**Vous allez me manquer et je vous aime.**

**John H Waston"**

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

J'avais les larmes aux yeux par rapport a la lettre, il m'aimait et il voulait vraiment mettre fin a ses jours pour moi.  
Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose quand il rentrera du travail.  
Je regardais la date de la mise à jour du fichier et c'était le jour de quand je suis rentré.  
J'ai eu un bon pressentiment quand je suis rentré, pour le sauver à temps.  
Je voulais que maintenant John soit auprès de moi et lui dire vraiment mes sentiments et que je serais toujours la pour lui, puis lui expliquer vraiment pourquoi j'ai fait ca.

_Don't you dare look out your window_

Je ne regardais pas par la fenêtre d'attendre qu'il arrive je l'attendais derrière la porte quand il rentrera 2h plus tard et je l'ai pris dans mes bras

_Darling, everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold onto this lullaby_

_Even when the music's gone_

_Gone_

Il me dit **"Qu'est qui t'arrive Sherlock ?"**

Je décidais de l'embrassais même si je l'avais jamais fait, je voulais lui montrer que je tenais à lui et je lui ai dit **"Tu dois me promettre que tu ne me quitteras pas, que si tu pars ou que tu meurs je te suivrais, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi. J'ai besoin de toi "**

**"Je te promets Sherlock, mais pourquoi tu me dis ca ?"**

**"J'ai lu ta lettre sur ton ordi, j'ai eu très mal et j'avais les larmes aux yeux en la lisant, j'ai senti que j'allais mourir"**

**"Tu comprends peut-être ce que j'ai pu ressentir pendant un an pendant ta "mort", quand je suis avec toi tout semble mieux, même si des fois tu peux être énervant. Tu me montres tout sous un autre jour. Cela me fait oublier ce que j'ai vécu en Afghanistan, puis même si le violon des fois me réveille mais quelques fois je sais que c'est des ballades et je me rendors en espérant faire des rêves paisibles"**

**"J'ai fait ca pour vous protéger quand j'ai falsifié ma mort, vous étiez en danger, puis tu étais sous les projecteurs d'un tireur d'élite, je ne pouvais pas te perdre"**

**"Sherlock je t'aime, mais cela m'a fait tellement mal que je voulais juste te rejoindre, tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ca, tu aurais du m'en parler on aurait trouvé une solution"** je voyais qu'il craquait puis il me donna des coups.

**"Je suis désolé, mais il le fallait et c'était trop tard, mais je te promets qu'a l'avenir je te dirais ce que je ferais et que je te ne laisserais pas tombé"**

Il m'embrassait et me dit** "Si jamais tu me laisses tomber ou que tu meurs je jure que je mets mon plan a exécution et que je mets fin à mes jours"**

**"Je t'en empêcherais si tu le fais et je te ne laisserais pas tombé, car je ressens quelque chose pour toi, quelque chose que je n'avais jamais ressenti. Je t'aime"**

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

Il m'a alors enlacé et il m'a embrassé passionnément et il me dit **"Si tu veux on ira doucement, on a tout le temps devant nous"**

Je lui ai répondu **"Oui, j'aimerais que tu dormes avec moi, car j'ai remarqué les nuits ou tu était a mes côtés, je me sentais mieux"**

**"Je pense que ca peut s'arranger puis j'avoue que j'étais bien également avec toi dans le lit, je ne faisais plus de cauchemars c'est comme si je me sentais en sécurité."**

_Just close your eyes_

_You'll be alright_

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be safe and sound..._

**FIN**


End file.
